Once Glitched Twice Shy
by Dark Lady of the Night
Summary: This is the story that accompanies the asides contained in "Glitches In Time" This story takes place after the eclipse and tells how each of the main characters deals with life catching up to them. Pairings will be a surprise because I wish it so. R
1. Permission

**Finally I have it posted for those of you who have been waiting for it. I am all excited (does a happy dance) **

Disclaimer - I cannot lay claim to the characters of tin man, they belong to RHI Entertainment and SCIFI. And even if I could lay claim I guess they would be a line up quite a few miles long. Not to mention the fact that we would have to catch them first. hhhmmmmm. Sorry nevermind.

Enjoy DLN.

_**Once Glitched Twice Shy**_

Chapter 1

A few weeks passed after the eclipse as the occupants of the palace settled their minds and hearts as best they could in their current conditions. They began to heal softly, willing the silent tears they never showed to stop so that they could begin to mend their souls. They could do nothing for the land until they came to terms with their own here and now. It was at this time that Princess DG sought an audience with her parents,

"I have to go back to the other side," she stated to the royal parents as they looked at her questioningly.

"We knew that you would be asking about this soon, you have things that need to be dealt with on the Other Side, and you may go of course with our blessing and escorts but may I ask one thing DG," Queen Lavender asked respectfully.

"Of course Mother, you may ask me anything you wish," responded DG sounding every inch the Princess even if she hadn't been raised as one.

"Do you intend to return to life on the other or will you return to your place as the princess of the O.Z.," Lavender asked with as much grace as she could muster. DG looked at her Mother, feeling her heart swell as she realized that Lavender was nervous that she did not wish to remain in the Outer Zone. Afraid that DG wanted to live on the other side as if this whole experience was a nightmare.

"Oh Mom I could never just walk away from the O.Z. I have made so many friends here and there is so much I have to learn, that I want to learn, so much I don't know and things that I have to remember. Unfortunately in order to do that I need to lay my life on the other side to rest. I do not want the few people over there that I love and care about to think that I died. Nor do I want the farmhouse to remain in ruins. It needs fixing and it would weigh on my conscience if I left it like that. It's just very personal to me, but I promise I will return when it is done. I need to become who I was meant to be, this is where I belong but a piece of my heart will always remain in that house as well," explained DG hoping that her Mother and Father would understand her need to right things on the Other Side.

"So be it DG, you shall sojourn to the Other Side on one condition, please take your sister with you. I also assume that your escorts shall be Wyatt Cain, Ambrose, and Mister Raw providing they wish to escort you of course. I am sure that you are all in need of some rest and relaxation away from the Royal trappings of the palace," replied Lavender smiling at her daughter who beamed back at the mention of her friends. It shouldn't have surprised her that the Queen would know.

"Thank you Mother; Father," DG said turning to leave in search of her friends, hoping that they would agree to a little downtime out of the O.Z. She also knew that her friends would enjoy the quiet and peace the tiny farmhouse offered. Hopefully they wouldn't mind helping her rebuild it either.


	2. Recruiting

Hey everyone I know the story is starting slow but trust me it will get better as t progresses, a far as the pairings go I just want you guys to be surprised, mainly because the pairings are unique. I want you people to read with wonder as the story unfolds. Not just be like "when do dg and cain get together" which is not one of my pairings merely an example. Giving away the pairings is like giving away part of the story in my opinion. Which is why I am doing things this way it's much more fun and enjoyable for both me and you.

Disclaimer - I am just playing having a bit of fun, the characters of Tin Man do not belong to me, they are not mine and are free to leave whenever they choose.

_**Once Glitched Twice Shy**_

**Chapter 2**

First DG stopped by her sisters room to tell her of the plans she had made with their parents. Azkadellia demurely declined until DG told her that her coming had been a condition her parents had set out for her, specifically asking her to take Azkadellia with them to the other side. The idea seemed to neither hearten nor dishearten the quiet princess. She closed the door to Azkadellia's room quietly as she left her sister to her thoughts. DG hoped the trip would do Az some good. Nothing else seemed to be working for her. DG tried to clear her mind as she searched for Raw's room , she was striding along lost in thought when a tap on the shoulder brought her back to the palace. It was a servant girl.

"Excuse me Princess but might I be of service?? You seem a little lost," she asked in a small voice unsure if she was doing the right thing in bothering DG.

"Uh yeah could you tell me the way to Raw's room please?" DG asked thankfully. The young maid looked at her strangely for a moment before understanding dawned in her eyes.

"Oh the Princess wishes to speak with the Royal Healer, of course I can show you the way," said the maid, taking off in the opposite direction DG had been traveling. Within moments the little maid had her standing outside of Raw's door. She nodded curtly at DG before leaving her to conversation with the viewer. Hesitantly DG rapped on the door with her knuckles. There was no answer for several minutes; DG was ready to leave when she heard the knob click and the door opened slightly.

"Raw?" DG said questioningly, the door opened all the way and DG found her arms full of Lion.

"Raw glad to see DG," he said excitedly as he pulled DG back to arms length to look at her. "Raw not see DG for week or more."

"Sorry Raw but there has been so much to do since the Eclipse," she stammered feeling bad for not realizing how long it had been.

"No be sorry DG, Raw know why DG busy. Azkadellia all right??" he asked her softly.

"Not as well as we had hoped, which is why I am here actually," DG said working into her question, with no interruption she continued. "I have asked my Mother and Father for some time to go to the Other Side, I have a lot of things to deal with over there and I was wondering if you would come with me and Azkadellia, it would only be for a little while," DG had begun to babble a little at getting no response from her friend.

"No be nervous, of course Raw will come to Other Side, Raw always wonder what out there. Now Raw will know." Raw smiled, inviting another grateful hug from DG who mumbled a thank you into his soft fur.

"DG is most welcome," replied Raw as he released her and then went back into the safety of his room. DG smiled to herself; two down and two to go.

* * *

Wyatt Cain watched as his Tin Men in training were practicing shooting targets, he was quite pleased with the diligence of the candidates. During the reign of the Witch, Tin Men had been all but wiped out in favour of the Long Coats. He hoped that the Queen would be pleased with the new recruits he was training; it would take time to restore an entire Police Force. Then of course more reliable guards for the Palace, and not just anybody would do. Cain would have to decide who to trust with the safety of the Royal Family. He had to pick men that were deserving of such an honour. Cain was certain that soon his troops would be ready for moving magic targets.

"FIRE!" shouted Cain from his perch on a crate where he could see each shot hitting, missing, or grazing it's target. Cain was about to repeat his order when a tug at his trench coat caught his attention. "Hold your fire," he shouted as he turned to see the corner of his coat clenched between DG's thumb and forefinger. "Take five guys," he called over his shoulder as he dismounted the crate.

"Training going well Cain?" DG asked trying to put the stoic Tin Man at ease.

"Fairly well, I am confident that Central will soon have the first recruits of it's new Police Force Princess," replied Cain.

"Ah Cain, no formalities, I might be a Princess now but I will always be a kid to you and that doesn't bother me in the slightest," said DG smiling.

"I should be formal in front of the trainees, wouldn't want every Tin Man in Central calling you DG or kid, it just would not look or sound good," argued Cain.

"Of course it wouldn't look good, that's a privilege saved for very good friends," she answered continuing to smile at the Tin Man.

"Well there must be a reason the Princess of the O.Z. is seeking me out on the shooting, range it must be important?" asked Cain coming straight to the point.

"Never were one to beat around the bush huh, Mister Cain? I came because I have to journey to the Other Side, my parents asked that I take Azkadellia with me and I do not think it would be proper taking off to the Other Side without escorts, on top of that I have things to care of before I can begin to live my life in the O.Z.," she answered nervously hoping that Cain would say yes.

"Is it dangerous on the Other Side?" asked Cain suspiciously.

"It could be and it just wouldn't be proper for two Ozian Princesses to be without escorts in a strange land," said DG pleading.

"All right Princess I shall be your escort to the other side, the Queen and Prince Consort will at least know you are in good hands," he answered. "That is after the trainees are ready to protect the castle." Cain began to walk away, thinking the conversation over. DG however had other ideas.

"Cain, how long do you think it will take to finish training the first set of tin men?"

"I don't know kiddo, probably at the very least another month. Just urgent is it that you get to the Other Side Princess?" Cain asked as he spun on his heels, disliking the feeling of being rushed.

"I'm not sure just how urgent Cain, but depending on what has happened on the Other Side since I have been gone it could be very bad indeed," she answered not liking the way the Tin Man's ice blue eyes bored into her, seeming to demand an answer.

"Just how bad are we talking about Princess?" Cain asked, not liking DG's answer very much.

"Bad as in not being able to get back to the O.Z. for a long time bad," she responded, feeling guilty.

"I will have to find a replacement then my dear Princess, we cannot have a future Queen of the O.Z. not returning to her future throne can we?" he answered smiling crookedly, letting DG temporarily off the hook. However, she knew that wouldn't be the case for very long.

"I am sure that you're up to that task Cain," she said as she turned to walk away.

"And I'm sure we'll be having a long chat real soon," he replied turning back to his Tin Men.


	3. mind over matter

Hi everyone finally updating I got a little behind in putting this chappie up but it's good one. At least I hope you all think it's good. I also hope someone reviews soon hint hint.

**Disclaimer : I do not own the characters of Tin Man though I think everyone on this site including me wishes they did, I make no money from this post or any other, so please no sue I'm poor and only enjoying playing with these nice characters. **

So without further ado on with the fiction.

_**Once Glitched Twice Shy**_

**Chapter 3**

Glitch had given up trying to have a staring contest with his brain and had retreated to what he had been told were his old quarters and laboratories. It all seemed so alien to him and yet so familiar all at the same time. Glitch felt as though he wanted to laugh and cry, he felt haunted by the ghost of himself. Which was odd, it wasn't very often that a person could haunt themselves. He felt like that whenever he came into contact with something he'd invented. Now standing in a room permeated with the presence of a man he knew next to nothing about, and yet was supposed to be him, left Glitch feeling sick at heart and soul weary. But he found that he couldn't turn away from it either, he found himself running his hands over everything in the rooms as though he could absorb the soul of what he'd once been. Possess the essence of the man he'd lost to become a head-case, and for what ?? It seemed to Glitch that he had gotten the tail end of a very bad deal that had been struck without his permission. Wait that was exactly how it was. Now if he could just remember what he had gotten out of the deal? Glitch stopped dead, thought about it for a twenty second span , then he shrugged his shoulders as he trudged out of wherever he had been, it sure looked dusty though.

* * *

DG was beginning to become frustrated, she had been searching the castle for Glitch for over two hours. She couldn't find him anywhere, and it seemed as though everyone she asked had no idea of where he was and hadn't seen him that day at all. She sincerely hoped he hadn't Glitched and wandered out of the palace again, she was sure Cain wouldn't be too thrilled to have to track him down again. He couldn't help it; he only had half a brain thanks to the Witch, who was now dead thanks to her, Az and her friends. But for the problem at hand; Glitch's absence worried her. He could get himself into all kinds of trouble. But she also had to remind herself that he had survived for many years on his own with only half a brain. Still it wasn't like Glitch to not seek out DG once in a while. She had not seen him that day at all. She continued down the hallways of the castle, trudging faster, her worries making panic set into her actions. Her eyes kept flashing about, trying desperately to find a flash of tattered jacket. The more she looked and the more sight eluded her vision, the more panicked she became. So beside herself was DG that she did not notice Raw until she ran into him.

"DG scared," Raw stated simply as he steadied her with his hands.

"Raw have you seen Glitch I can't find him anywhere and I've been looking," DG babbled, Raw silenced her by holding up a hand.

"DG fear for nothing, Glitch fine, within castle, Raw can feel him, Glitch confused but all right," he said simply. DG breathed an audible sigh of relief.

"Thanks Raw, I shouldn't have panicked, but what if he wanders out of the castle and renegade Long-coats catch him, there's no telling what they would do to him," DG said, feeling sheepish.

"DG no be ashamed. DG fear be same for Raw, for Cain, for Family. It natural instinct, should never be ignored," Raw soothed, knowing DG's feelings, having them pierce his own heart, sometimes it was hard for the viewer to know which feelings were his own. DG grasped the viewer to her in a fierce hug; they did not need to exchange words of thanks or appreciation. DG released Raw, and began to walk away smiling. "DG should take wrong turn and end up in castle garden," Raw called to her retreating form. She turned and looked at Raw quizzically. He shrugged his shoulders and held up his hands. "Is what Glitch did," he answered before continuing to his own task. DG smiled and shook her head as she took off for the gardens. It didn't take her long to find Glitch; he was sitting cross legged on the edge of the fountain in the centre of the garden, staring down into the water at his own reflection. The look on his face gave her pause as she neared. His nose was wrinkled up just the tiniest bit and his mouth was frozen in a slight frown. Glitch was usually so carefree that it was strange to see him this way. She walked up to him slowly and deliberately, hoping that her approach was audible, so as not to startle him. She was sure he didn't want to go for a swim today.

"Glitch?" she ventured softly. Instantly the blank stare evaporated from his eyes as he animated at the sound of DG's voice.

"Hi," he managed weakly. Now DG knew something had happened.

"Is something wrong?" she asked softly, not wanting to pry, yet intensely hating her friend's melancholy. Instead he countered her question with his own question.

"DG, am I a freak?"

"Good God no Glitch, why would you think that?" she replied horrified at the train of thought her friend was having.

"No reason, just came out here to enjoy the flowers. As I walked through the garden, I spied a couple of maids over there by the roses and I wasn't sure if I had ever met them. So I walked over to introduce myself when I heard them refer to me using that word, they said it as though I were the ugliest thing they had seen in the O.Z.," He explained, the slight frown becoming a little deeper as he recalled the events. DG was impressed, Glitch never usually recalled events with such clarity it was just too bad it was a negative event.

"Glitch, you're not a freak," DG stated at a loss for any other words.

"Then why did they say it?" he asked, turning sorrowful eyes to DG.

"They shouldn't have said it Glitch, that's the point," she answered.

"I can't blame them, I do have a zipper in my head, makes me look guilty of crimes I didn't commit. On top of that I always have this goofy look on my face, like everyone should know me and love me. Like the perfect idiot," Glitch ground out the last word. DG couldn't believe her ears. She'd never heard Glitch speak so horribly about anything let alone himself.

"Glitch, you are none of those ghastly things, you were the first friend I made in all of the O.Z., the first person who was kind to me. If you were really all those things, you wouldn't have stood by me on my journey. And when the Witch took your marbles, you stood by my mother protecting everything you knew from her. If that's not noble or brave I do not know what is," she told him vehemently. Glitch's half smile returned.

"I'm still not normal," Glitch insisted.

"No you're not, Glitch, and that is what makes you unique, it makes you special, it makes you one of my very best friends," said DG, sitting down and crossing her legs beside him on the fountain. She leaned her head on his shoulder and in turn he laid his head on hers.

"How do you always know exactly what to say DG?" Asked Glitch in wonderment, the smile once again adorning his features.

"I always know what to say because I love you guys so very much, I only want happiness and peace surrounding your lives after all the horrible things that happened to you three, you are just as much my family as Az, Dad, and Mom," said DG, feeling overwhelmed, but wanting her feelings to shine as brightly as her magic so that Glitch would understand exactly what she meant.

"Thank you DG, you always make me feel important even though I'm not," said Glitch sighing.

"You are important, you're family," insisted DG. "Which is why I came to talk to you, actually." Glitch lifted his head to better look at DG, who swept her gaze up to Glitch's.

"What is it DG?" He asked softly.

"I have to leave the O.Z. but I have things I need to do on the other side," DG trailed off as a horrified expression stole into Glitch's eyes.

"You're leaving, DG is leaving, leaving, leaving," Glitch repeated, his synapses misfiring. DG grabbed Glitch by the lapels and gave him a little shake.

"Glitch?"

"Oh, hi DG," he answered. He'd glitched again.

"Hey, I was going to ask if you would come to the other side with me, Cain and Raw," said DG, blurting out her question before he Glitched again.

"Oh sure, I'd like to see the other side. It'll be fun," he answered smiling.

'Okay, I'm glad that you want to come along," DG wasn't sure what to say, obviously he didn't remember his Glitch, the poor guy. They were both pulled back to reality when a little maid announced that dinner was being served in the great hall. They reluctantly made their way to the supper table.


	4. Dinner and Preparations

A very short chapter I apologize but I will get to the good stuff and trust me there will be plenty of good stuff coming, it just takes time to weave a very compelling yarn and I hope that so far I am doing well. I notice that no one has reviewed, alerted or favourited this story yet so I hope that you all like it even so.

**Disclaimer : every fanfiction writers nightmare. No I do not own Tin Man nor any of the characters contained therein. They may be happy about that but I am not. grumble **

heh sorry.

Ta for now darlings - DLN

_**Once Glitched Twice Shy**_

**Chapter 4**

Dinner passed uneventfully until Queen Lavender questioned Azkadellia and DG's escorts to the Other Side on what their answers had been, enthusiastic yes' came from Raw and Glitch, while a soft yes issued from Cain as he locked gazes with DG. His stare said,

"I'll find out what you're not telling me one way or another kiddo." DG cast her eyes away from his but she could still feel the weight of Cain's stare. Sometimes he was just too smart for his own good. His attention was diverted however when Ahamo asked if he knew of any good replacements for himself, while he spent time on the other side. Cain made a reply in the affirmative, putting DG's parent's questions to rest. After the great hall was cleared, the castle seemed to slowly fall asleep; the hustle and bustle quieted almost as if the building was a living thing sighing and yawning to fall asleep. Most of it's occupants had done the same, the odd few were still awake.

The next day DG requested an audience with her parents to discuss the disturbing information she'd received from Glitch the previous day. Queen Lavender called a meeting in the great hall and gave the entire castle staff a dressing down. They were not to speak thus to any member of the Royal Family, that included Raw, Cain, and Glitch. Most of the servants took the speech dubiously not a sign of guilt. A few at the back had the decency to blush furiously. DG surmised that they had been the ones giving Glitch the hard time. DG was certain to keep an eye on them. Most people would know to take things like that with a grain of salt, but Glitch didn't, and the castle staff weren't ignorant of that fact. The rest of the week passed by in a blur for DG as preparations were made for the trip to the other side. Raw was finally getting Kalm adjusted to the idea that he would be Royal Viewer, and have the servants at his beck and call while Raw was gone; that Ahamo and Lavender would take especially good care of him.

Cain's replacement, Ralph, was settling rather well. He also happened to be a former Tin Man, the very man who had helped them get across the gorge on their way to Finaqua. It was all coming back to him naturally. Glitch kept forgetting off and on that they were even going somewhere. Azkadellia seemed to be warming up to the idea, since she had begun packing necessities for her trip to the other side. Though she wasn't ecstatic, she was the most lively she had been since the lunar eclipse and that in itself was something to be thankful for. DG was anxiously waiting for the day to arrive, most things she had at the farmhouse, it was after all her second childhood home. DG smiled softly, knowing that asking for this trip had been the right decision.


	5. Riding the Storm

Well here we are again I thank you for reading this far and giving my story a chance, it is starting slow but it will pick up I promise.

**Disclaimer : You know the drill I know the drill I don't own 'em might wish I did but unfortunately not. I can dream a little dream though.**

Ta for now darlings

DLN

_**Once Glitched Twice Shy**_

**Chapter 5**

This storm was calmer than the one she had taken to the Outer Zone. The storm conjured by her Mother deposited them all neat as you please in the fields just by the old farmhouse. The familiar smells assaulted DG's nose as she closed her eyes and breathed the scents, remembering and loving them all.

"Wow, rustic," said Glitch. "Wow, rustic." He glitched as he drank in the scenery.

"A guy could get used to this place," added Cain appreciatively.

"Raw like!" stated the viewer. Azkadellia said nothing, seemingly unsure of what to expect on the Other Side.

"Welcome to my second home guys, and I hope you love it as much as I do," said DG, pointing to the farmstead, which needed some repairs as she had expected. The little group gathered together to begin their trek to the little farmhouse to settle in. DG would never forget in all her life the night the Longcoats came to Kansas, it had changed her life forever, but only for the better. As she saw it many more things seemed much clearer than they had before, when she had seen her future bleak, from behind the blinds of that old house. "Come on Guys," said DG enthusiastically. "The house isn't going to come to us."

Each had brought a pack with them to the Other Side with the exception of DG, who had more than enough at the farm. Each shouldered their load and followed the excited Ozian Princess, who was now jogging across the field to the farm. Her three friends shared a grin at DG's retreating back. As they watched her, she stood stock still a few feet from the house. When her friends and sister caught up to her they saw why. One whole end of the farmhouse had been ripped off and bits of the rubble lay scattered about on the ground. The other half of the house looked fine, as though it had never been disturbed. Wyatt Cain ambled up beside DG and threw his arm around her shoulders, comforting her as best as the stoic Tin Man could. The tears weren't falling down her cheeks, but they could all feel the presence of them just the same.

"It'll be all right kid, I promise," said Cain, resting his head on hers.

"I expected damage," answered DG, her voice trembling. "But not this much," she finished as her eyes misted a tiny bit. Raw came forward, drowning in DG's anguish.

"We help DG fix, we do all we can to help fix farm," the viewer's sympathies made DG smile before the tears could begin to fall.

"Yeah Doll, it might be a big mess, but there is nothing in the O.Z. or otherwise that the four of us can't handle," Glitch added, putting in his two cents. Azkadellia watched the entire scene unfold as the three men comforted her sister, she wondered what it would be like to have friends like that, who would be there no matter what. She was happy for her sister, but inwardly she was torn up. Azkadellia had no one; she had shattered all things that mattered under the possession of the Witch. Likely no one outside her family would ever trust her again. Of course, it was one of the reasons for her forced vacation with DG and her friends. To bond with her sister and to be out of harm's way in case there were still a few determined assassins out there. They still had no idea that there had been two beings inside of the eldest Princess. Her parents wanted things in the O.Z. to settle down before the return of their daughters and their most loyal subjects. Secretly Azkadellia was jealous of DG and her easy camaraderie with the three men who had helped her thwart the Witch. Azkadellia was pulled back into reality when the viewer stepped into her line of vision.

"Princess should not feel bad," he stated simply. Azkadellia said nothing. "Princess not responsible for everything."

"Some people have very different ideas about that," Azkadellia shot back without meaning to sound sharp. The viewer did not even flinch, as most did when she became upset.

"Most people not know what happened, most people not need to know. People that matter know," Raw answered unperturbed.

"Are you questioning my reasoning viewer," she asked trying to stare him down. At this, the viewer's eyes flicked to hers sharply.

"Princess question herself more than Raw ever could. Need to stop placing blame. Need to heal," he said anxiously. Azkadellia didn't respond, but brushed past Raw into the house to find her sister. Raw lingered a bit longer, staring out into the fields, trying to bring his emotions to heel. He could never discern which were his, after being around so many people at once. There were deep thorns of pain rooted within Princess Azkadellia's heart. She felt as though she deserved anything and everything she got and that just wasn't true. Raw had never felt such soul deep anguish in one so young. He could feel the others chatting idly away about nothing, but Raw could feel everything that wasn't being said within the farmhouse. Raw forced himself out of the stream of connection he had made with the four people in the house. Raw flinched internally as he felt a stab of pain as he closed the connection quite forcefully. He was always attuned to Glitch, Cain and DG, adding Azkadellia really put his emotions into a wack. Raw sighed as he turned to the farmhouse to join his friends both old and new.


	6. Revving the Engine

Well here we are again and I hope that everyone is enjoying my story so far. Only one review and no complaints so I suppose that's good.

**Disclaimer(unsatisfactory nuisance): I do not own any characters from Tim Man, they just like hanging out at my house and telling me what to type.**

_**Once Glitched Twice Shy**_

**Chapter 6 **

DG had set up her friends in her parent's bedroom while she and her sister were to sleep in her room, or rather what was left of it. Her and Az had cleared most of the damaged pieces out of the bedroom, in fact a whole wall of her bedroom was missing. This didn't deter the Ozian Princess.

"I'm going to have to go into town and pick up some extra tarps to keep out the cold until we get the walls fixed and the flooring refinished," said DG absently as she and Azkadellia finished tidying her attic room. Cain came up the stairs, calling out DG's name to announce his presence as he entered the room . Cain looked at the wall and caught DG's eyes; he said,

"You know kid, the three of us could have slept in here and you two could have had your parent's room, it's not like we haven't slept in the cold before."

"Ah no Cain, this is my room, was always my room, Az and I will make do here, besides there are things I want to pack to take home, memento's and the like. On top of that, you three are guests in my home," answered DG, unwilling to allow her friend's discomfort in her home.

"Well the three of us will get to work in the lower half of the house, there is a lot of cleaning to be done," said Cain as he turned to retreat down the stairs.

"Hang on Cain," asked DG. Cain stopped midstep and turned to face her. "I have to go and see if I can get the truck out front to work, I need supplies from town in order to fix this place. You wanna come and help me out?"

"Sure, any time," answered Cain turning and continuing down the staircase.

"How about you Az?" asked DG "You wanna come along."

"No sister mine, I think I need to settle in a bit more before I venture further into the realm of the Other Side," replied Azkadellia . DG nodded, and then followed Cain downstairs with the intention of attacking the rust bucket truck in the front yard.

Raw, Glitch and Cain had been clearing away the rubble in the damaged part of the house, they could hear DG revving the truck's engine in the front yard, and when the truck died out they heard some very colourful words that none of them were aware the Princess knew. They continued to clear out the house, knowing that most of the materials needed for reconstruction of the house would be put in the direct vicinity. It was silent for a little while until a huge bang rent the air and several curses were heard from the mouth of the youngest Ozian Princess as she stormed into the house, wiping her hands on a greasy rag.

"DG okay?" asked Raw nervously.

"I'm fine," spat DG, making her three friends jump.

"You don't seem fine kid," answered Cain, leaning on the broom he'd been using to clean the floor.

"It's just that I can't use my bike to bring back what we need, it's not big enough to hold it all, and of course our truck broke down just before my sojourn to the O.Z., Popsicle and I never got around to fixing it," explained DG, softly her temper easing a little bit.

"We'll find a way," replied Cain. "Take a break and the answer will present itself."

"Yeah, but night is coming and we need the tarps set up before then, not to mention the lack of anything edible in the house, it's kind of urgent that we go tonight," said DG.

"How about this, you calm down a little bit and when I'm finished in here I can come and take a look at it," suggested Cain. It was at that moment they heard the truck out front sputter softly and then die. It revved again melodically and then the engine caught and roared loudly, running as smooth as you please. Cain and DG shared a look as they raced out the front door. As they came to the driveway they saw Glitch exit the cab of the truck and slam the hood shut. He turned to come back to the house and stumbled a bit as he saw the looks of awe on the faces of DG and Cain.

"What, did I do something wrong?"asked Glitch, a note of panic rising in his voice.

"No Glitch," said DG, running forward and embracing the scared headcase. "You did great." She then felt Glitch put his arms around her, then he tensed and released her.

"Hi DG, great job on fixing the truck," said Glitch happily. DG smiled softly at him, a little sad that he didn't remember his own accomplishment.

"Yeah, you wanna come into town with Cain and I?" she asked, feeling Glitch deserved it since he was the one who had fixed the truck.

"You bet I would," said Glitch excitedly.

"Just one thing though, you have to leave your coat behind for a different one and wear a hat," said DG softly.

"But why?" pouted Glitch

"No one dresses like a Royal Advisor over here unless they're crazy," explained DG.

"I'm not crazy," answered Glitch. "I only lost half my marbles."

"Exactly, but here on the Other Side, losing your marbles is slang for crazy, not to mention the fact that no one here has or ever has had a zipper in their head," said DG.

"What's that got to do with anything?" asked Glitch.

"Here medicine and surgical procedures aren't as advanced, we can't remove brains or the like, you would attract attention if you went as you are," replied DG. Glitch blushed and looked to the ground, shifting his feet. "Glitch, I am not ashamed of you," added DG, knowing instantly what had caused this change in demeanour. "You can't help what happened and I only want you to hide your differences so that we won't lose you." Glitch's head shot up at that, a half smile adorning his features.

"Really, Doll all you had to do was just say so," he responded as he ran to the house. A few moments later he was back wearing a coat that DG's nurture units had owned and a hat that was outdated, but did the job. "There, do I look presentable?" asked Glitch smiling, as his fingers ghosted the rim of the hat.

"Better than presentable," answered DG.

"We'll be back soon Raw," called Cain to the house, certain that the Viewer would hear him. With that, the three of them clambered into the truck and sped off for town.


	7. Raw Feelings

Ah here we are another chappie for the tin man fandom, enjoy my pretties.

**Disclaimer(Naughty Thing) : I own nothing from Tin Man, not Cain, not Raw, Not Glitch, Nor Azkadellia, Nor DG, They might just own me, hang on gotta check my paperwork, read on I'll get back to you.**

**PROMISE.**

_**Once Glitched Twice Shy**_

**Chapter 7**

Inside, Raw smiled as his friends went down the driveway and onto the road towards town. He sat down in the direct middle of the house and began to meditate. Slowly breathing in and out, he relaxed slowly and began to reach out, mapping the sleepy house with his sixth sense. The house was and always had been a loving place, even though DG had felt confined in that very place not even a year ago, she still loved it immeasurably. Raw felt content until he picked up on an emotional wavelength coming from behind the house. Raw slowly opened his eyes, feeling drugged by the connection. Without knowing what he was doing, Raw went through the house and out the back door. Raw stopped in his tracks, several feet from the house he saw Azkadellia. She was standing firmly out in the long grass wearing a dark blue sundress. Raw knew that nothing was wrong with the Princess. Her hair was unbound and flying in the wind about her shoulders, her dress danced in the wind, flitting up displaying well muscled calves, shaped to perfection. Raw seamlessly connected to her emotions. In a word she was free, free of the worry, free of the guilt and the pain that she had been wrapped up in. She was letting the wind wrap itself around her and smooth away all her worries. Raw could feel her soul rising up within herself, wild and free. The Witch might have possessed her body, but the Witch never touched Azkadellia's soul, it was still clean and pure.

Raw felt warmth and pride swelling up within himself. It was hard for him to tell whether they were his emotions or hers. Just then Azkadellia tensed and turned to look at Raw. She began a slow steady walk towards Raw. He instinctively felt the fight or flight instinct and struggled to quell it within his heart. He reached out tentatively again, looking for resentment toward himself or animosity, he felt none. He pulled his senses back, feeling wrong at trying to discern her thoughts before she could voice them, she was after all right there walking toward him with purpose. Before Azkadellia could open her mouth Raw spoke first.

"Raw sorry, did not mean to disturb Princess Azkadellia," he bowed low, granting Azkadellia the respect she deserved.

"I'm not sorry Raw," answered Azkadellia, Raw brought his eyes up to hers, a question evident within them. "I'm glad you disturbed me, I really need to learn to socialize again. I know you don't know me, you probably even hate me, but I feel like I can trust you Raw," explained Azkadellia.

"Raw does not hate Princess, Raw hated circumstances of what happened," he replied. Azkadellia didn't reply to that, instead she extended her hand to the viewer. Raw hesitated for a second before he reached and took the Princesse's hand in his. She immediately seated herself, not breaking the connection with Raw, who could feel anything and everything Azkadellia could. Raw stood there for a moment, wondering what Azkadellia wanted when it came across the connection.

"Sit," it was not an order, yet a strong request. Raw followed it though he didn't quite know why.

"I have watched you and your two friends with my sister. I am glad that she had the three of you during her quest. You three love her very much, and in return she loves all of you. I guess I am a little envious of the fact. I find myself wishing I could erase the past fifteen annuals."

"Raw no wish it be different!" he said simply.

"You and your clan suffered much, why wouldn't you wish the past fifteen annuals erased?" asked Azkadellia.

"Raw not wish to change the past because if Raw change past, Raw change future. Raw not know DG, Cain or Glitch. Raw never face fear. Raw not know the real Princess Azkadellia," stated the viewer, understanding came across their connected hands.

"The pain was worth the end," replied Azkadellia.

"Learning sometimes come from great pain, sacrifice, up to each person, decide if sacrifice worth what earned in return," Raw said, hoping Azkadellia would understand his broken English.

"It seems that everyone got something worthwhile out of this but me, I missed fifteen annuals of my life, and I've been reunited with a family that I thought hated me. I'm confused, scared and all anyone can say is 'it's okay Azkadellia, we don't blame you'," she squeezed his hand as Raw was attacked by a wave of anguish so sharp that it took his breath away, instinctively he knew that the Princess was crying, and before he knew what he was doing Raw had knuckled the tears from her cheeks with his free hand.

"Princess blame self, when everyone who love Azkadellia know that she not capable of such wrong. Guilt a trap people set for themselves. Must not trap yourself, some who get trapped never come home," said Raw.

"I feel like I'm drowning in my emotions, I feel bad, I feel overwhelmed," she stopped, not knowing how to put what she was feeling into words that made sense.

"Azkadellia must find strength to forgive self before she asks it from others," answered Raw. A few more tears slipped down her face unheeded.

"I don't know if I can forgive myself Raw, I saw it all happen and I couldn't do anything, I'm just as bad as she was for letting it happen," her tears started coming faster, her eyes fluttering as she fought to gain control. Raw's hand slipped from her's , softly snaked around her shoulders, and gently but firmly pulled her to him in a hug. She resisted at first, until her hands met his shoulders and her face found it's way to his chest. Sobs wracked her slight frame as more than a decade of grief poured into the viewer's heart. Her thoughts were completely unfocused, flitting from one point to another, each thought giving her sharper pain than the one before. All Raw could do was hold the distraught Princess as wave after wave crashed in the viewers heart. Raw rested his chin on top of Azkadellia's head.

Pain, anguish, suffering, it all hit him head on. When a person with this much suffering came within ten feet of Raw, he would turn tail and run; but that was the old Raw. This Raw knew that if he could help heal the princess's hurts, selfishly he could feel better about the wrongs he had done in the past, knowing that he had the courage to try and make it right.


	8. Diner Dash

Disclaimer: I haven't really gotten a lot of feedback on this story exactly but the show must go on and I am hoping that it catches on. you know the drill I don't own it but don't we wish??

_**Once Glitched Twice Shy**_

**Chapter 8**

DG sighed heavily as she pulled into the parking lot of the diner, she knew that she was going to hate this confrontation instinctively. She turned her attention to Cain, who in turn gave her a confused look.

"I thought we were going to a hardware store kid?" he asked.

"We are, but I also needed to stop here and this might be a little harder than I thought," replied DG, tensing a little.

"What is this place anyway?" asked Glitch.

"It was my workplace, I worked as a waitress here at this diner, and the last time I was here I promised that I would never be late again. That was over two months ago," explained DG.

"I'm taking it that you missed more than a few shifts after your trip to the O.Z.?" questioned Cain.

"More like a couple hundred," replied DG sarcastically, as she took a deep breath, thinking to herself "I can do this, I can do this."

"Look kid, you're nervous, I'll come with you," said Cain, taking pity on DG.

"Are you sure, it's not your problem Cain, you don't have to help me fix it," answered DG.

"I wasn't your problem, or Glitch's, but the two of you helped me all the same," he replied, his hand reaching for the door handle. Ready or not DG was going with him into that Diner. DG reached for her own door handle and reluctantly exited the truck, stalking toward the Diner behind one Wyatt Cain.

Evey sighed as the lunch rush ended, all of her customers taken care of. Inwardly she groaned as the front doors of the diner banged open. She gathered her wits as she turned to see what old man would be trying to make her acquaintance today.

Evey gasped when she saw DG walk through the door with hunkiest man she'd ever seen this side of Kansas. He looked like he'd jumped off the cover of a historical romance novel, looking every inch the rugged cowboy. Her mouth gaped a little bit, and as if sensing her distraction, every female gaze in the joint turned to him. Then DG was there, talking to her and pulling her out of her reverie.

"Hon, I'm so glad to see you," Evey exclaimed, trapping DG in a hug.

"Me too Evey, I missed you," answered DG softly.

"We were all worried about you," she gushed, holding DG at arms length. "We thought you had died or at least been injured with the state your house was in."

"I figured Evey, and I'm sorry I had you all worried. I never meant for that to happen."

"You should really go and talk to Carter, he has also been wondering what had happened to you, he was none too happy about having to replace you either," answered Evey. DG nodded slightly as she made her way into the doorway of the back kitchen.

"Hey Carter," said DG weakly, knowing that he had probably heard everything that she and Evey had said.

"'Hey Carter', is that all you've got to say?" he ground out, turning to her, hands on his hips. "After leaving me stranded you come here and say 'Hey Carter'!"

"Honestly I don't know what to say except that I'm sorry," answered DG.

"Sorry doesn't change anything," he replied.

"I know, and I know that you've probably already replaced me and that's okay because I find myself no longer needing a job, and I just came in to tell you in person that I'm sorry and that I'm glad you didn't wait to replace me," replied DG.

"I'm glad I didn't wait either," he bit out sarcastically. DG said nothing more as Carter went to a nearby drawer and withdrew a big yellow envelope with her name scrawled on it, he handed it to her and she walked away from the doorway. She didn't get very far when she was stopped by Evey. DG was about to ask what was up when Evey told her exactly what,

"DG darling I just have to ask who that man is that walked through the door with you," DG's eyebrows shot up.

"You mean Cain?" asked DG looking toward him as she spoke his name.

"Cain, that's his name?" replied Evey.

"Yeah, Wyatt Cain, why?" asked DG wrinkling her brow.

"Well Wyatt Cain as in, I'm married Wyatt Cain, I'm gay Mr. Cain, or I'm single and hot Cain," answered Evey, wiggling an eyebrow at DG. DG giggled.

"Well, I think you should ask him yourself, but some other time because I have to take him to the hardware store to help me pick up some supplies for the house," she answered, the frown leaving her face as she smiled, embracing her friend goodbye.

"Ah, you're no fun," answered Evey, knowing she wasn't going to get anything more out of DG. DG skipped back over to the man known as Wyatt Cain, he held open the door for DG and then turned and exited behind her. Opening doors for women said a lot about a man's character, it was also nice watching him walk away.

DG, Cain, and Glitch all opted to go into the hardware store together, the more hands the better. Glitch as usual was rambling that at one time this would have been a veritable Candy Store. His eyes were wandering every which way, until Cain grabbed the fidgety Headcase, and whispered harshly in his ear to 'quiet down and act somewhat normal'. Glitch pouted for a few moments but continued to look with shining eyes. DG was sorting through various tarps until her eyes landed on an entire roll of plastic. She turned questioning eyes to Cain who sighed and lifted the roll into a nearby cart which he rolled over to DG.

"Thanks Cain, you're such a big help," said DG, a broad smile crossing her features.

"You're welcome kid," answered Cain nonchalantly, as his hand strayed to where his gun usually rested under his coat. DG pushed the cart over toward Cain and sidled up beside him.

"Ease up tex, you left your gun in the O.Z., remember?" she whispered softly so that only Cain could hear her.

"Only because you made me, and besides you can never be too careful," answered Cain smartly.

"I made you leave your gun behind because if you drew it here as much as you did in the O.Z., you would be arrested and put in jail," stated DG, knowing the Tin Man felt naked without his pistol.

"I know why kid, but that doesn't mean I have to like it," remarked Cain softly, as he followed DG to look at various kinds of lumber and wood finish.

"No it means you have to love it," replied DG, knowing she was getting on the Tin Man's nerves but wasn't particularly ready to let him off the hook just yet.

"I don't love all that much anymore DG," answered the Tin Man resolutely.

"Well you never know Cain, that may change sooner than you think," said DG with a wink.

"Now Princess, no plotting on this old Tin Man," replied Cain, holding up his hands.

"No promises," she answered smartly, beaming as Cain half smiled at her.


	9. Second Chances

Disclaimer: as par the course disclaimer I no own you no sue, we all love tin man and so should you.

_**Once Glitched Twice Shy**_

Chapter Nine

Azkadellia cried on Raw's chest until she had no more tears in her eyes left and her throat was sore from sobbing so mournfully. Her breathing slowed down as control came back to her. She refused to remove her face from Raw's chest; she had embarrassed herself in front of Dg's friend. She felt dirty, as though she had used him for her own selfish gain.

"Princess Azkadellia not selfish, or dirty. Princess needed Raw. Raw Understand, Raw been alone, outcast, afraid, lonely, guilty. Raw needed courage, needed friends," said the viewer, still holding her while she thought in silence. She thought he should still be angry with her. Raw shook his head slightly on top of hers as soon as the thought entered her mind.

"Raw was angry, Raw didn't understand. Raw cannot blame Azkadellia unless Princess wishes for Raw to Blame DG for letting go?" he asked, as though he were speaking to a child. Azkadellia shook her head vehemently. "Raw not angry, Witch at fault not Princess. Raw will always be there for Princess Azkadellia and Dg. Raw hope to be friend to Azkadellia," he ventured softly. He felt her heart swell at his words, or was that his heart, Raw couldn't tell. What he knew was that he couldn't allow Azkadellia to suffer so much, if he didn't help her, then she would break and no one would know how to put her back together. Someone had to know, who better than one of Dg's friends. Azkadellia hugged the humble viewer, glad for his words of comfort, even if she didn't deserve them, it was nice to hear them all the same.

"Thank you sir Raw," whispered Azkadellia, unsure if she could manage a louder tone.

"It no problem. Just Raw," he answered.

"Then just Azkadellia to you, at least while we are here on the other side," she whispered back. Raw didn't respond, instead he nodded. They stayed like that for quite some time, nothing existing except for each other and the sound of their breathing. Raw did nothing except focus on the feelings of the Princess as her anguish and grief subsided, followed by her guilt. It was then replaced by confusion, particularly about Raw. Why he even cared what she felt. Raw smiled to himself a secret smile, as DG said before they were all looking for second chances.


End file.
